Consentido
by Luka-sama
Summary: Una cosa que Hinata no le estaba gustando de su relación con Naruto, era que el chico no se dejaba consentir.
Me dio por escribir de Naruto, tengo que pensar en mis historias largas para ver si las termino. Pero una pequeña historia corta sé que les gustara :3

Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Consentido**

Habían muchas cosas que Hinata no sabía sobre tener pareja, su lista nunca fue muy larga por decir inexistente, desde niña siempre había estado interesada en Naruto. Por eso poco después de empezar su relación con el rubio de la cual solo necesito el secuestro de un maniático de la luna y su posterior rescate, sus amigas la habían invitado a tomar un té. Al principio no comprendió de que se trataba todo, hasta que las chicas comenzaron a llenarla sobre información de tener novio.

Aunque se puede destacar que Sakura cayó a Ino cuando comenzó a llevar la conversación a algo subido de tono.

A pesar de lo que pensó en un inicio, la plática había sido muy informativa y descubierto cosas que su inexperiencia no le había brindado.

Siempre disfrutaba estar al lado de Naruto, pero pensó que agregar lo aprendido gracias a las chicas, podría ayudarle a mejorar la relación. Fue curioso ya que de no haber sido por las chicas, jamás habría notado una peculiaridad de Naruto.

El chico jamás pedía algo.

Nunca.

No sabía si eso era normal o no, pero tenía sus sospechas.

Al salir este siempre la llevaba a lugares agradables, pero si ella pedía ir por otro lugar este aceptaba rápidamente. Cuando quería algo o comentaba sin alguna intención, el chico buscaba complacerla. Si debía ir a misiones solo aceptaba y la esperaba pacientemente. Si debían planear algo, dejaba que ella eligiera lo que le gustaría.

Estaba bien, ella se sentía alagada que buscara hacer lo que ella quería.

¿Pero qué pasaba con él?

No quería comentar eso entre sus amigas, pensaba que era algo que solo correspondía a Naruto y a ella. Pero comenzaba a desesperarse con tan solo cuatro meses de relación y ningún cambio en esa área. Ella también quería hacerlo a él feliz.

…

Ese día miro confundida al cielo, no se reuniría con Naruto. No es como si no le gustara estar con el chico, claro que sí, pero ese día ocupaba un tiempo para pensar. Lo curioso es que cuando le dijo a Naruto que estaba ocupada, ese chico solo sonrió y acepto mientras iba a una misión.

Era frustrante.

Había ocasiones donde ella le regalaba algo o preparaba con mucho cariño algún presente para él. Pero ahora que eran pareja, después de un tiempo, tenía la sensación en su interior de escuchar que le gustaba a su novio. No solo tener esa parte de príncipe perfecto que solía usar frente a ella, quería escucharlo criticar si algo no le gustaba o pedir algún capricho suyo. Quería todo de él, tanto lo bueno como lo no tan aceptable para otros.

Puso una mano en su rostro y gruño frustrada.

Tal vez el problema es que frente a él intentaba comportarse lo mejor posible, no quería arruinarlo y pensaba que si mostraba su lado algo oscuro y posesivo, él se alejaría.

¿Pensaría igual él?

Su frente se sombro de negro y pensó que tal vez ambos aun no eran una pareja como ella pensó, aun les faltaba mucho para ser lo que ella deseaba. Esas parejas que están en lo bueno y lo malo, que aceptan todo de la otra y se apoyan mutuamente.

-¿Hinata-chan?-hablo una voz frente a ella.

Se tensó completamente ante la voz de su novio, pues si bien quería verlo, no estaba segura de querer hacerlo en su estado de conflicto interno. Alzo la vista nerviosa para verlo a él con rostro confundido, claramente no esperaba encontrársela en un parque en la aldea cuando ella había admitido estar ocupada. Noto sus ropas algo sucias y desordenadas por su misión.

Se había quedado mucho tiempo pensando.

Su mente se bloqueó y no supo que decir.

Debía verse como una tonta.

Sacudió la cabeza dispuesta a pensar en sus problemas internos otro día, en cambio sonrió cálidamente.

-Bienvenido Naruto-kun-hablo levantándose.

Esta vez noto un poco de confusión en los ojos de su novio, pero no le pidió alguna explicación o comento nada más, solo sonrió cálidamente. Si bien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, por dentro se sentía frustrada de que no le pidiera o exigiera nada. No es como si le gustara las parejas donde uno oprimía al otro, pero le gustaría que el chico le tuviera la suficiente confianza para preguntarle cosas que quisiera saber en ocasiones.

Bajo la mirada algo triste.

No quería pensar en que esta relación estaba fracasando, pero sentía que algo le faltaba.

-Debes estar cansado-comento de pronto volviendo a la realidad.

-Un poco-acepto el rubio con mirada algo culpable.

-Deberías ir a tu casa a descansar-murmuro por bajo.

Noto como el chico quería decir algo, pero termino asintiendo antes de marcharse con una leve sonrisa.

Se sentía frustrada.

…

Era la peor novia del mundo, había pasado una semana completa esquivando a Naruto muy evidentemente, pero es que aún estaba luchando consigo mismo sobre qué hacer con su problema. La mejor opción era ir directamente al chico y hablar sobre cómo se sentía, sobre que deseaba que confiara en ella y que le hablara sobre sus deseos egoístas. Pero algo dentro suyo se negaba, por vergüenza o nervios al no expresarse bien y que su novio le terminara. Sus amigos cercanos la miraban confundidos cuando esta hablaba momentamente con Naruto antes de salir corriendo.

Ahora no solo se sentía mal porque Naruto no le contara sus deseos, también se sentía mal por ser tan horrible como novia e ignorar a su novio.

El no había hecho nada malo.

Igualmente ese día se había levantado tarde, escucho como los del servicio comentaban que su novio había pasado a preguntar por ella temprano, además de informarle que ella tenía el día libre como les había pedido. Se sentía horrible, pero ya ese sería el último día, buscaría fuerzas para conversar con el rubio mañana. Que fuera lo que kami quisiera.

Paso todo el día en la biblioteca del clan donde siempre buscaba información, necesitaba tener la mente en otro lado. Recordaba como Shikamaru le pidió ayuda sobre un asunto de clanes, por lo menos seria de utilidad para alguien.

De esa forma el día paso rápidamente.

Si bien no entreno como su cuerpo quería, su cerebro había sido exprimido hasta su última gota y terminado el informe de Shikamaru. Llego a su cuarto donde se tiro abruptamente en su cama con un sonido de satisfacción, pero de pronto una presencia la hizo alertarse y levantarse de golpe con el Byakugan activado. Claro que toda muestra de defensa, se fue al caño cuando noto como Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo frente a ella con mirada seria.

¿Qué tan raro podía ser esta escena?

Tomo asiento en su cama sin despegar su mirada de Naruto. No sabía si preocuparse por que el chico estuviera en su cuarto a altas horas de la noche, si logro esquivar la guardia del clan Hyuga, si la miraba algo enojado o si estuvo a punto de desvestirse frente a él.

Abrió la boca y la cerro.

-¿Naruto-kun?-hablo casi sin creerlo.

Tal vez se había dormido entre pergaminos.

Si eso sonaba más lógico.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Estaba comportándose demasiado tranquila a pesar que su novio estaba metido en su habitación, tal vez porque todo parecía tan irreal su cerebro aun no captaba la seriedad del asunto.

Se encogió un poco cuando vio que el chico se levantaba y la veía de brazos cruzados.

-¿Hice algo malo?-cuestiono de pronto confundiéndola.

Naruto estaba pidiéndole una explicación sobre algo.

-Parece como si me estuvieras evitando…no, me estas evitando y no sé qué hice mal-gruño el chico bajando su rostro furioso.

Sintió una kunai atravesar su corazón recordándole lo mala novia que fue. Comenzó a desesperarse de que el chico se cansara de ella, era una tonta. Tantos años esperando ser su novia y ahora lo estaba arruinando. Pero aun que estuviera a punto de pasar algo que ella no quería, debía decirle como se sentía.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo, se detuvo al ver los ojos de dolor en el rostro de Naruto. Su garganta se secó.

-¿Ya no me quieres?-dijo con incomodidad el chico, sin ocultar su agonía.

Su mente se detuvo y se enojó un poco, pudo darse el lujo. Vale estaba algo furiosa, llevaba toda su vida amándolo y se había sacrificado en múltiples ocasiones. Pensar que el chico dudara de su amor por tan poco le enojaba. Pero fue cuando noto la soledad en sus ojos, la postura incomoda y su aire resentido.

Lo comprendió.

Frente a ella no estaba el chico que salvo las cinco naciones ninja, quien se enfrentó contra villanos inimaginables y trajo a su amigo de la soledad. Solo había un niño resentido con la aldea, como un pequeño abandonado que no confía en nadie y teme que lo dejen solo ante cualquier mínima petición. Puede que esa fuera la solución a su pregunta, que Naruto no pidiera nada por temor a quedar solo nuevamente.

Se sintió tan culpable.

Tomo la mano del chico que se sorprendió, mucho más cuando esta aplico un poco de fuerza y lo tumbo a su lado en la cama. Naruto rápidamente se quedó tenso y quieto, por la sorpresa del asunto. Pero igualmente se dejó acunar por sus brazos, también enterró su cabeza en su pecho pero no parecía alguna intención sexual, solo cerro los ojos tranquilo. En paz.

-Lo siento tanto Naruto-kun, fui tan egoísta y tonta-murmuro algo dolida por su comportamiento, el chico no dijo nada-esta semana estaba pensando en cosas y te deje solo, lo siento tanto-

-En que estabas pensando-

De reojo noto la mirada de Naruto sobre ella, de forma que no había visto. Ya no era el héroe perfecto que la salvaba o el que luchaba por la aldea, solo era un pobre chico curioso y con sentimientos dentro de él.

Suspiro acariciando la cabeza del chico, este volvió a cerrar los ojos y acomodarse en su pecho.

-Estaba preocupada, siempre parecías tan perfecto y hacías todo para mi…estaba preocupada porque no me decías que querías-comento algo libre de por fin decirlo-siempre te seguí desde niña y te amo hace tanto, que soy tan egoísta y quiero todo de ti. Saber lo malo y bueno, que deseas y estar a tu lado cuando las cosas no salgan bien-añadió con melancolía.

Todo fue rápido y en un momento a otro se vio tumbada de espaldas sobre su cama, se sonrojo fuertemente cuando vio a Naruto sobre ella viéndola con seriedad, ojos felinos peligrosamente oscuros que le hicieron temblar emocionada. Por qué amaba todo del chico y verlo en una faceta nueva, siempre provocaba un vuelco en su interior.

-¿No vas a dejarme?-pregunto con seriedad.

Ella suspiro.

-Por supuesto que no-susurro acariciando su mejilla.

Un escalofrió recorrió nuevamente su espalda cuando el chico tomo la mano en su mejilla, luego deposito un suave beso en su palma.

-Entonces quieres saber todo lo que quiero en este momento-indico el chico queriendo asegurar.

Se sonrojo fuertemente, pero asintió valiente, no se echaría ahora atrás.

Naruto acerco su rostro hasta estar cerca de su cuello, podía notar como Hinata estaba tensa y expectante de lo que pasara. Pero ante todo posible movimiento, el chico solo se volvió acostar con el rostro en el pecho de la chica suspirando y aflojando su cuerpo. Hinata sintió que se estaba perdiendo algo.

-Quiero que me hagas un postre, hace unos días escuche de Kiba que te salían ricos y quiero probar uno-dijo Naruto en tono algo celoso.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su frente.

-También quiero que cuando regrese de misión me recibas con un beso, quiero visitar Sunagakure contigo pues Gaara dice que no cree que te tenga de novia, debemos ir a ver una película en el teatro y tengo ganas de comer una malteada de fresa que salió en la heladería a cinco cuadras-

Volteo a ver a Naruto que parecía a punto de dormirse. Se alertó ya que estaba aún en su cuarto.

-Quiero que nunca me dejes solo-susurro tras un bostezo antes de abrazarse con más fuerza a ella.

Sonrió antes de besar la cabeza del chico.

-Pienso estar siempre a tu lado-murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos.

…

Dos horas después la chica aún seguía profundamente dormida, pero ella ahora no acunaba entre sus brazos a Naruto, era todo lo contrario, estaba dormida en el pecho del chico soñando tranquilamente. En cambio Naruto la admiraba dormir entre sus brazos, ahora relajado de saber que la chica no pensaba terminar con él.

Suspiro aliviado.

Había temido tanto que ella se cansara de él, que siempre intentaba ocultar sus deseos y solo hacer pensar en ella. Quería verse bien frente a la chica, ser alguien que pudiera ser digno de estar a su lado. Pero como siempre Hinata rompía sus esquemas, pues ella quería amarlo completamente, tanto su lado bueno como sus deseos egoístas.

Que amor tan sincero.

Acaricio delicadamente la mejilla de la chica. Hace tan poco tiempo que había comenzado a salir con ella, con respecto al tiempo que ella lo había amado. Pero aun así se volvió una parte que no quería alejar de su vida.

Sonrió antes de abrazarla más y cerrar los ojos.

Ya se despertaría temprano y saldría sin que nadie lo viera. Ahora solo disfrutaba de la chica que amaba consentirlo cuando nunca nadie lo hizo.

Que bien se sentía eso.

 **Fin**

 _Mi Naruto es tan cosi :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
